Mada Mada Dane
by XxArisxX
Summary: Once again, changes were made. So this is the life of being the youngest Fuji. It's a pretty harsh life, running home to fetch you're brother's lunches, acting as Switzerland in those brotherly love fights... Almost OCXRyoma, Sequel to Summer of Memories
1. Chapter 1

**:: Mada Mada Dane ::**

**Chapter One**

I giggled to myself as I gripped the strap of my school bag and sports bag tightly, preparing to sprint the rest of the way to school. With a light push I ran off at full speed just for the fun of it. When I reached the front gates of Seishun Gakuen, I slowed back into my walking pace.

"Speedy as always, I can't keep up with you even though I'm on a bike."

I turned around to see Momo on his bike slightly panting. "Momo-senpai? Why aren't you with the others?"

"Ah~ I got injured in the last match." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"How convincing…"

"What's that supposed to mean? I was awesome. I just didn't land right when I did my dunk smash and that's how I injured my foot." Momo gave a sound nod and puffed out his chest confidently.

"Sure you did." I gave him a sly glance.

"It's bad to be late on your first day, so get going to your homeroom already!" Momo gave me a hard slap on the back as a "bye" and rode off on his bicycle snickering. "See you after school."

"Owwwww…" I groaned and rubbed the place where he slapped me the best I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Mada Mada Dane ::**

**Chapter Two**

Thank goodness it was the last class of the day. I spread my upper body over my desk in exhaustion.

"Hey, did you hear? We're getting a transfer student."

"I hear he's from America."

Murmurs and gossip spread around the room about this new transfer student from America. They were mostly from girls because it was a "hot" male transfer student from another country.

Everyone returned to their seats when our English teacher walked in. He talked a little about American customs and the English language before letting the transfer student introduce himself.

"Echizen Ryoma, please take care of me."

I blinked a few times in bewilderment. This guy! _"Not bad for a beginner."_ It all came back to me. Him beating me 6-0 and then smirking all high and mighty in my face, I don't like this guy.

The two of us made eye contact when he was walking down the aisles to get to his seat. He bowed lightly, "Hi." I was confused at his relaxed personality he was so cocky when we were playing tennis. Whatever, I shook off my thoughts and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. An hour or so later, the last class of the day ended.

"Hurry, let's go sign up for club activities!" A freshman and his friend cheered as they ran out of the classroom excitedly.

I was still packing up my school supplies when the new transfer student, Ryoma, tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Can you show me where the tennis courts are?"

I nodded in response. "Yeah, just hold on a minute." Swiftly, I neatly slipped everything in my school bag and motioned for him to follow.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked when we were walking down the hallways.

How could he not remember! I remember him and it was only last week we met. Ok, maybe I should let him off the hook because it's easier to remember people that beat you rather than people who lost to you.

"Nope." I finally replied back, after I calmed down a bit.

"Oi, wait up Fuji, Echizen."

We were outside on a little path when one of our classmates ran up to us, also carrying a tennis bag. "Are you joining the tennis club too?" He asked, directing his question more towards Ryoma than me.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked for his name rather rudely.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "I am Horio Satoshi; I have two years of tennis experience. Did you know Seigaku has one of the best tennis teams…?"

I rolled my eyes and spun around on my heel. "Let's go." I whispered to Ryoma. Horio noticed we were gone after he finished his speech about himself. He called after us again and quickly ran to catch up.

Ryoma walked ahead a little (probably wanted to distance himself from Horio who blabbed about useless information about tennis) only to bump into Momo-senpai. "Oops, watch where you're going or else you're going to hit someone; it's dangerous to walk with your eyes closed." Momo scolded him lightly. Ryoma simply glared up at him…or maybe that was just his usual look.

"I don't like that look of yours." Momo tried to muster a glare of his own but he seemed to fail at that, so he turned his attention to me, "Oh hey Fuji-chan, didn't see you there. Well then, since you're Fuji-chan's friend I guess I'll let this slide. Remember to look straight up when you're walking." With that, he walked around us and left us alone.

"He's not my friend," I hollered after Momo.

"A special friend then? I gotta go Fuji-chan; you have to tell me about this later." Momo chuckled back at us while he waved his hand to signal he was leaving.

"Strange guy," Horio stated as he watched the sophomore regular run off.

"Where are the tennis courts?!"

"We're almost there, don't get impatient." I scolded lightly.

This guy and I are going to have some problems together.


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Mada Mada Dane ::**

**Chapter Three**

"Good morning, Fuji-kun, Mimika-chan." Oishi greeted us. Eiji popped out behind him and ran up to me.

"Uwah~ you've grown taller again." Eiji chimed as he kept measuring the difference between his and my height with his hand.

"Maybe you've shrunk." I teased.

"Fujiko, your sister is being mean to me again." Eiji slumped over to my brother and whined.

"Saa~ be nice Mimi." My brother chuckled at me.

"By the way, Mimika-chan, is Echizen Ryoma in your class?" Inui asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"From what Momo tells us he's no ordinary freshman." Oishi stated.

"Well, if he said so then that must be true." Eiji stated.

"Echizen Ryoma, he has incredible nerves of steel, is extremely cocky and he'll stare you down with his San Paku Gan!" I tried to scare them by overly dramatizing Echizen.

Eiji was speechless along with Oishi who stared at me with a slightly gaping mouth. Inui scribbled furiously in his notebook saying, "Good data~" As for Kaidoh, he remained the same.

"Saa~ Mimi, is that really true or are you trying to scare us?"

"Naa~ I think I'm pretty close in describing him. Well anyways, I suppose you guys should feel grateful for having a strong freshman this year."

"Ah, I guess so." Oishi smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, Momo also mentioned you were dating this Echizen guy." Inui stated with a tint of a smirk.

"You're pretty sly, Mimika-chan~" Eiji snickered and latched onto my shoulders. "So have you guys kissed yet?"

"What, no! This is a misunderstanding. He just assumed things!" I exclaimed and waved my arms ferociously to make my point.

"Then why are you trying so hard to deny this? Data~" Inui chuckled.

"Oishi-senpai, make them stop!" I whined and ran over to Oishi who patted my head to comfort me.

"Come on you guys, we'll be late if we don't get going." Oishi's words were magical.


	4. Chapter 4

**:: Mada Mada Dane ::**

**Chapter Four**

"I can't accept this." Tezuka handed me back my registration form.

"But why?" I whined.

"This is the boys' tennis team. If you want to play, I suggest you go over to Akemi [1] and hand in your registration form to her." Tezuka stated strictly and turned his attention back to figuring out the line ups for the up-coming ranking matches.

"But I just want to be the manager."

"We don't need one."

I pouted and stomped my way out of the empty classroom. Just as I reached behind me to slam the sliding door Tezuka stopped me. "Do you even know how to play tennis?"

"Yeah, you just chase after a ball and hit it back to your opponents."

Tezuka let out an exasperated sigh.

[1] I totally made her up; she's supposed to be the girls' tennis team captain. She's probably never going to come up in this story again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mada Mada Dane**

**Chapter Five**

"Tezuka wouldn't let me be the manager and then he asked me if I even knew how to play tennis!" I wailed to my brother on the way home from afterschool practice. "How did he become so mean?"

Eiji and Oishi, who were trailing behind us, snickered to each other at my story.

"Nya~ do you really know how to play tennis?" Eiji shot in between my brother and I to clasp onto my neck to comfort me.

"Yes I do!" I started wailing again.

My brother and his friend, Oishi, started snickering again but they quickly stopped when I sent them a glare. "Let's go play a game right now!" I challenged them.

"It's ok Fuji-chan." Eiji smothered me some more. "I'll teach you how to play tennis."

"I know how to play tennis!" I screeched at the three tennis regulars. They erupted into chuckles again. "Stop laughing at me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Mada Mada Dane**

**Chapter Six**

It was Saturday, the second day of the intra-school ranking matches, and I should be sleeping right now in my comfy bed. But no! My brother is a tennis freak and he says that me watching him makes him play better.

"Mimika-chan! Quick, Ryoma-sama is playing against Inui-senpai!" Turning around, I spotted Tomoka running with her arms flailing beside her. She took ahold of my wrist in a death grip and took off running again back in the direction she came from with me trying not to trip over her feet.

The score was 3-1 when the two of us arrived; Ryoma was losing and Inui was winning. It looked like they had just finished their water break and were about to start up the game again.

Ryoma tousled his cap and began bouncing on the tips of his feet to prepare himself for Inui's serve. "I was going to save this until the nationals, but I guess I have to use it now to defeat you."

Inui did not seem to take a liking to his cocky comment but the rest of the onlookers seemed to think otherwise. "Did you hear him, Inoue-senpai? He said nationals!" The female news reporter awed to her older, male partner.

"Cocky brat!" Inui threw the neon yellow ball into the air above him and then swung his racket to smash the ball into Ryoma's service box.

Ryoma chased after the easy topspin serve with a wide smirk on his face. "Hey, you don't need to guess where I'm hitting the ball anymore. I'm going left."

The rally went on with Ryoma telling where he was hitting the ball and Inui trying to defend himself from losing points. "Out, 15-love." The umpire shouted out the score.

"Ryoma's shots have been weird." Kachiro, who was standing beside me, stated.

"Yeah, it looks like he's flying." Katsuo agreed.

"It's a special type of footwork called the one-legged split step." I explained.

"What's that?" Kachiro and Katsuo both looked at me for a detailed explanation.

"You guys don't know what that is?" Horio sounded exasperated, cutting into our conversation. "Let me explain this to you…"

So Horio went on to explain what the split step was but he didn't really explain how it worked.

"So Horio, explain to us how Ryoma is able to move his feet faster?" I asked.

"…" Horio freaked out. "That's…why don't you explain it if you know so much?"

I glared at him. "Alright then, Ryoma is able to move his feet faster because he is able to read Inui-senpai's movements. By using the split step he can prepare himself to dash to the location of where Inui-senpai's hits are going to be."

"I see." My brother stated. "You're really knowledgeable about these things."

"You knew that too." I mumbled over to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mada Mada Dane**

**Chapter Seven**

"No!" I whined, scaring the onlookers that were next to me.

"Sorry Fuji-chan, but I get priorities." Inui chuckled to me and walked onto the courts with his racket and the standard club uniform. He was "kicked" out of the regular's line up because he was unable to win against both Ryoma and Kaidoh also meaning he couldn't wear the traditional regular's jersey either. Rather than returning to basic training like the rest of the non-regulars, he became the manager which I've been trying to convince Tezuka to let me be since the very beginning.

Inui stopped walking and turned his attention back towards me. "But I need help with the exercise today..."

"I wanna help!" I chimed and I skipped over to my brother to ask for one of his rackets.

Oishi fretted with worry next to my brother, "If you don't know how to play you can injure yourself, Fuji-chan."

"It's alright; she just needs to serve the ball over the net." Inui stated.

After Inui and I set up the equipment and he explained the exercise, Eiji got paired up with me first and Ryoma was with Inui.

Eiji got into a receiving position as I threw it high into the air. Thwack. The neon ball hit the net and it was pretty far from making it over to Eiji.

"Is she going to be ok?" Oishi questioned from the sidelines.

"It's ok, Mimika used to play tennis with me a lot." My brother gave a chuckle.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. Ok, I have to pay attention to my height difference. I'm so much taller than before when I played tennis with Yuuta and Shusuke back in 5th grade so I have to swing earlier. While Eiji was still snickering to himself about my failure I threw the ball straight up. Then I waited for it to reach its maximum height before swinging my racket down to smash it into my opponent's service box. The ball bounced with power and hit the fence in the background, nearly taking out Horio.

"Told you so, Oishi." My brother broke the silence with his weird chuckle/giggle.


End file.
